In recent years, operation manuals of electronic equipment etc. are often digitized. Also, such operation manuals are often viewed on mobile terminals. Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an image forming system where an operation screen is displayed on an operation panel of an image forming apparatus according to a selected function in an operation manual displayed on a mobile terminal.